Brittany's Experiment
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: Brittany wants to have a sleepover so she can get Rachel and Quinn together will it work or will it blow up in her face. Femmslash. don't like don't read.


"You want me to do what?" Santana asked her girlfriend.

"We're gonna have a sleepover with Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina." Brittany responded sweetly back while grabbing books out of her locker ignoring Santana's anger.

"Why?"

"I want to do an experiment." Brittany looked at Santana as she slammed her locker shut.

"And this experiment requires letting Man-hands sleeping over at my house?"

"Yes." Brittany walked past Santana to meet up with Quinn. Santana stood dumbfounded until she shook her head and walked up to Brittany just as she had gotten to Quinn.

"Brittany."

"Yes, S?"

Quinn looked from Brittany to Santana and said, "I'm gonna go talk to . . ." she looked around. "Rachel!" she yelled and walked away before either girl could protest. Brittany watched the two talking for a few seconds before turning to Santana with an annoyed look on her face.

"I don't want her over at my house."

"We could have the sleepover at Kurt's, but I thought if it was at yours we could at least be in your bed." Brittany said the last part seductively almost distracting Santana.

"No I mean I don't want to have a sleepover with her at all." Brittany's face dropped and her lip quivered. Santana knew she'd lost because she could never resist Brittany when she pouted.

"Fine, but you owe me." Santana said putting her hands up in the air.

"I planned on it." Brittany said seductively in Santana's ear before jumping away to walk with Rachel and Quinn. Santana hated that Brittany had so much control over her, but still felt her heart jump when she saw Brittany smiling wildly at her and grabbed her hand before saying, "Rachel and Quinn are coming. Now my experiment will be in play."

"What's your experiment, B?" Santana asked intrigued.

"I want to see if Rachel and Quinn like each other." Brittany explained knowing no one could hear.

"You're using my house to get them to hook up?" Brittany nodded.

"Then we can double date with them."

"This just keeps getting better and better. Who you gonna hook up next Puck and Finn?" Santana asked angry at the whole situation.

"Why do they like each other?" Brittany asked oblivious to Santana's sarcasm.

"Just go to class, babe." Brittany nodded and left heading to math while Santana went in the opposite direction toward English. Brittany spent her classes planning the rest of her experiment and Santana spent it thinking of why in hell her girlfriend would want to hook up Quinn and "RuPaul" as Quinn herself called Rachel. A few times that day she passed one and if the other was in the vicinity she would in fact be staring at the other or ignore Santana completely as was the case with Quinn while she was explaining the next cheer and Rachel passed Santana could see Quinn's eyes glaze over and a small smile turn up the corners of her mouth. This was the last straw for Santana so when lunch came around she pulled Brittany away from Quinn who was again staring at Rachel.

"Can't we wait till I finish eating before you drag me to make out?"

Brittany whined and Santana placed her hand over Brit's mouth and said, "I want to help you with the experiment." Brittany's immediate smile made Santana's stomach jump.

"Yay! What changed your mind?" Santana looked at Quinn who had now noticed her friends had left.

"Quinn and Rachel aren't subtle."

"You just noticed?" Brittany asked as if it was obvious.

"How long has this been going on?" Santana asked annoyed that she hadn't seen it earlier because it really was obvious.

"The first time I noticed it was after we sang 'Keep Holding On'"

"Two months? How did I not notice?" Santana asked mostly to herself, but Brittany still answered.

"Probably because you don't notice things as much as I do and I live with her."

Instead of replying Santana asked, "What's your plan?" Brittany explained and Santana smiled surprised at the amount of detail and thought Brittany had put into this. "Good job, Brit." Santana said before walking past her to join Quinn again. Brittany followed with a new skip in her step and an even wider grin on her face. Instead of complaining that Brittany and Santana had left her like she normally would Quinn looked at the smile on both of their faces and sighed.

"I'm gonna go take a walk." She stood up and Brittany grabbed her wrist as she spoke.

"You're coming to the sleepover tomorrow right?"

Quinn started to object, but seeing the look in Brittany's eyes made her say, "Yeah, B. I'll be there. See you guys later." Both girls could see the pain in Quinn's eyes and knew they had to do their plan fast.

"Why don't you talk to Rachel and make sure she's coming for sure too." Santana offered.

"She said she was this morning, but I can ask when I have class with her after lunch." Santana nodded.

"What can we do before tomorrow?"

"Nothing, everything happens tomorrow night." Brittany replied. They sat in silence until Brittany whispered, "This is still my plan right?" Santana smiled.

"Of course, B I'm just helping." Brittany smiled again.

"Ok." She dropped a peck on the Latina's cheek and grabbed her hand to drag her out of the cafeteria. The rest of the day went by slowly especially for Santana who wanted to get away from the school and be alone with her girlfriend. Classes ended and she almost breathed a sigh of relief before Brittany found her at her locker and asked, "Ready for Glee?"

"Can't we skip it?" Brittany shook her head.

"No, we need to see Quinn and Rachel for the plan." Santana pouted like Brittany did earlier and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"I want to cuddle."

"We will." Brittany said pulling away and grabbing Santana's hand. "After Glee." She added pulling Santana to the choir room. During Glee Brittany barely paid attention to Santana which pissed off her girlfriend considerably.

"B, can you look at me please?" Santana pleaded feeling vulnerable.

Brittany's eyes fell on hers as she said, "I'm watching Quinn and Rachel watch each other." Her eyes landed on their friends again and Santana felt hurt. Glee ended and Brittany pulled Santana out quickly to hide in an empty hallway.

"What . . ." Santana started to ask.

Brittany placed her hand over her mouth and whispered, "We're waiting for everyone to leave. I want to see if Quinn and Rachel talk." Santana rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Brittany asked confused.

"Where I'm appreciated." Santana said feeling a lump form in her throat.

"San, I appreciate you."

Santana didn't meet Brittany's eyes knowing she'd crack if she did so her eyes stayed on the floor as she said, "You've been ignoring me all day since you brought up your experiment." Brittany looked at Santana and seeing the hurt in her eyes pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry S you know I'm not good at paying attention to more than one thing at a time."

"I know, Brit, I just hate when you ignore me." Santana said in a voice that she only used to her girlfriend. Brittany felt her heart hurt as she realized what she'd done.

"Ok, let's go home." She said quietly.

"But what about Quinn and Rachel?" Santana asked knowing it was important to Brittany.

"I'll watch them tomorrow. Right now we're gonna go to my house and do whatever you want." Santana smiled as Brittany dragged her to her car. Neither girl knew that if they'd stayed they'd seen their plan for the next night wasn't necessary.

"You think everyone's gone?" a somewhat nervous Rachel asked. Quinn nodded with excitement in her eyes.

"I missed you today." Rachel stepped away from the window and walked over to the piano bench Quinn was sitting at. She put her arms around Quinn's neck as the blonde started to play a soft tune.

"If we told everybody we'd be able to sit together at lunch." Rachel said quietly.

"It's too soon after Finn and Puck, but I want to. Santana and Brittany left to make-out and I felt jealous that I couldn't do that with you." Quinn stopped playing as she spoke and turned around so she was facing her girlfriend.

"We can do it now." Rachel said smiling. Quinn pulled the singer into her arms and felt the rest of the world slip away with the touch of their lips moving in synch with each other. They stayed together until Rachel's dad called telling her he was on his way to get her for dinner. "Ok, I'll be out front of the school." She looked at Quinn and felt her stomach jump into her throat. "You're beautiful." She said once she'd hung up the phone. She noticed Quinn's cheek turn pink before she bowed her head. "I don't want to leave." Quinn looked up.

"You have to. Your dad's will be mad." Rachel stepped forward and stood in between Quinn's legs.

"Come to dinner with us. My dad won't care." Quinn thought of protesting, but saw the hope in Rachel's eyes and found herself nodding.

"Do they know we're dating?" Quinn asked and knew her answer from the blush on Rachel's cheeks that only made her kiss her wanna-be Broadway star on the cheek. "I figured you told them. I'm happy about it." Rachel smiled at Quinn and said three words she'd never said to anyone but her parents.

"I love you." Quinn felt the air go out of her lungs more from joy than surprise.

"I love you, too." They shared a brief kiss before walking outside to get into Rachel's dad Jim's car. Quinn felt nervous at first having never met Rachel's parents before, but after only ten minutes she felt comfortable enough to joke around with them.

When Quinn got back to Brittany's, where she'd been staying since Finn found out about Puck and kicked her out, later that night she found the other blonde was waiting for her.

"It's late; where were you?' Brittany asked pleasantly but still sounding like a parent from the couch where she sat by herself watching something on TV.

"I was giving you and S some time alone." Quinn said quickly. Brittany might not have been the smartest person, but she knew how to read people and she'd gotten very good at being able to tell when Quinn was lying. But she wasn't perfect at it. Thankfully, today she couldn't tell so Quinn walked away to start her homework. She had just pulled out her books when she felt her phone vibrate.

"_I miss you already."_ It said from _"my one and only" _

"_Me too." _She sent back as Brittany had entered the room to see Quinn looking at her book with a smile on her face. Brittany only noticing the book decided to continue watching the show she was watching on TV till Quinn was down with her homework. Quinn joined Brittany and they watched reality TV until they both fell asleep.

The next morning Quinn woke up to Rachel texting her, _"Good morning beautiful. How'd you sleep?" _Quinn answered back and got ready with a smile on her face but the second she saw Brittany with Santana making out on the couch she remembered how much she didn't want to hide anymore. The three left for school and Quinn again spent the day either thinking about Rachel or looking at her longingly. She didn't pay attention to Brittany or Santana who kept following her gaze to see her looking at Rachel.

Soon school and Glee ended and they were heading to Santana's house. Quinn felt relief knowing she'd be with Rachel all night, but still felt hurt because they wouldn't be alone.

"_Can we just leave and go to your house please?" _she sent to Rachel who looked at her before texting back.

"_That'll raise suspicion, but if you don't care we can leave." _

Quinn sighed and texted back, _"We'll stay, but sit by me." _Rachel nodded as an answer and smiled.

They watched a movie and at pizza before Brittany excitedly said, "Let's play truth or dare!" They sat in a circle in Santana's living room with Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn sitting in that order. The game started simple with dumb truths like "Have you ever had a crush on a teacher?" asked by Kurt to Tina and "Did you ever cheat on a test?" asked by Mercedes to Rachel. The first person to say dare was Rachel because she was sick of stupid questions.

"Kiss me." Brittany said smiling.

"What?" Santana and Rachel asked Brittany while Quinn clenched her jaw to keep from yelling at the Cheerio. Brittany looked at Santana at the same time that Rachel looked at Quinn. They shared a look that said Rachel had to kiss her but that it wouldn't mean anything. Brittany looked away from Santana and her eyes met Rachel's. Quinn tried to look away, but found she couldn't as both girls leaned forward and let their lips touch. Luckily for Quinn there was no tongue and after only four seconds they broke apart. Brittany looked at Quinn when she wasn't looking and saw the jealousy in her eyes. With a smile on Brittany's face and a look of guilt on Rachel's they continued the game. More stupid truths and dares went by until Quinn finally said dare like Brittany had been waiting for.

"Kiss Santana." Again Santana looked at Brittany and again Quinn looked toward Rachel.

"It's only fair and it'll help me see if Rachel gets jealous." Brittany explained in her girlfriend's ear while Rachel and Quinn shared a sad look. Santana and Quinn shared a look before slowly leaning forward to kiss softly. Rachel felt her insides boil as she watched and when they pulled away her jaw hurt more than she thought it would. Quinn looked at Rachel to see the rage in her eyes and felt guilt overcome her, but knew that she couldn't walk away without causing suspicion. Brittany looked at Santana proudly and Santana looked at her angry.

As Brittany started to lean forward to kiss Santana Quinn angrily said, "Let's either stop playing or continue please." Brittany pulled away and Quinn ignored the dirty look Santana gave her. Quinn and Rachel started to get antsy, but everyone else continued the game until again Rachel said dare.

Brittany looked at her proudly as she said, "Kiss Quinn."

"What are you trying to do, B?" Quinn asked not even trying to hide her anger.

Brittany looked at her surprised but still answered, "I'm trying to get you two together." Quinn and Rachel started to laugh and Brittany looked at Santana who shrugged.

When they were able to get control of themselves Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and replied, "We've been dating for a while." Brittany still looked confused.

"Then why haven't I seen you guys sitting together and why have you been so sad?" she asked looking at Quinn.

"I was trying to hide it from Puck and Finn and I hated seeing you so open with S and it hurt 'cause I wanted to do that." Brittany seemed to understand and Quinn looked around at her friends smiling faces before looking at her girlfriend.

"I'll tell Finn and Puck on Monday." She said softly only for Rachel to hear who smiled back at her.

"You know I dared you to kiss her and now you have to." Brittany said breaking Quinn and Rachel from their silent conversation. Quinn looked around again and seeing Kurt, Tina and Mercedes shrug turned back and leaned in to happily give her diva a kiss.


End file.
